Charlie the Friendly Creeper
by DaniTKB
Summary: Once again reuploaded wasn't really happy with the size. Charlie is a creeper. Not just a normal creeper but one with a dream. But will he be able to make his dream come true? And can he face the task ahead?
1. Charlie and the girl in the cave

~Charlie's POV~

My name is Charlie. And I'm a creeper. I know what you all think.

"Ow boy a creeper let's mess with it until it explodes." Or "RUN or it will explode and destroy our stuff"

But let me tell you something. I won't. You can scream at me and run away and try to pull me to my limits. But I won't explode. Why? Because my mother once told me that creepers and humans lived together.

A long time ago Creepers lived along with the humans. They lived together children would play together. Just a normal daily life. Male creepers would help out the man with mining while the females would visit each other and they would live in perfect harmony. My mother told me that it changed when a Miner fall in love with one of the female creepers. This should be normal back then. But the truth is that there was a male creeper that was also in love with her. And he got so jealous and so furious that when he walked up to that man he suddenly exploded. Houses were destroyed and the bound between Creepers and Human was broken. Humans feared their children were in danger and forbid them to play with the creeper children. Eventually the creepers were banned to the caves and they would come out at night for partly revenge and partly out of loneliness. Most creepers those days just think it's normal. To kill the humans, that was their destiny. Even when have to kill themselves in progress.

I believe that there will be a way to show both creeper and human that there is a way to live together.

When my mum died I promised her that I would never blow myself up and that I, Charlie would try to restore the bound between human and creeper.

I don't like the darkness in the night and the caves. You know why? Because it's really is lonely. You also never smell the scent of flowers or fresh grass. Also none of the creeper smile. I love to take a walk and see humans smile when they are having fun.

But most creepers are just filled with hatred and with the need to kill. But I know there is a way for once just once to live besides the humans instant of in the caves with the skeletons and spiders.

I think it's a shame humans always destroy the forest but it's good to see that they most of the time plant back trees when they have taken them down.

You might think that's silly but if you don't know anything but rocks and lava around you than nature is like a vacation.

I didn't move far from my cave. You never know these days. Most humans feel like killing us before we'll explode. So whenever someone comes by I could just hide.

The other creepers that live in the same cave always make fun of me because I'm different.

But I don't mind. What's wrong with liking the cool breeze from a wind instant of feeling the cold that runs in those caves? And what's wrong with wanting to feel the warmth of the sun instant of the lava?

I might be different but it doesn't make me the bad guy around here.

~? POV~

Running that was all I did. Run and not look back. The pain in my arm became worse. I could remove the arrow. But that only would make it worse. I just had to make it to the light. I could hear the moaning for the zombies behind me but I didn't stop. I could hear the cracking bones of the skeletons but I still wouldn't look back. All I could think off was making it out. My bag was filled with ores but I would drop them if I needed to. "You'll be fine" They said. "They wouldn't see you at all" they said. Those were all lies. Just to get the goodies and me as bait and they left me to die. But I got the ores. They don't. I would drop them to save myself and no one will find them again. I could feel the blood slowly leaving my arm and making their way down in hope to find the ground. I followed the path of torches that were made but to my regard it fainted into a dark. Those bastards! They removed the lights. Meaning I would get lost. But I wouldn't give up. I tried to make my way out without the lights trying to see if I could recognize anything from our way down. I got higher and higher. Still hearing the noises of the creatures behind me. After what felt like miles I heart it. The noises of the cows and the chickens. Of the pigs that were walking around oinking. Finally I was getting closer and then I saw it. I saw the light..

~Charlie's POV~

When I was looking at a pair of sheep's chattering I heard something behind me. I looked behind me to my cave. When out of the sudden a shadow formed itself in the darkness from the cave. Not knowing what would come out I slowly backed up. When I suddenly noticed it was a person. And above all it was a girl. I hid myself behind a tree so she wouldn't be scared of my appearance but also so I wouldn't need to interact with her. Since I had never seen a person from up close I'm also a bit scared. She was covered in dust and bruises. In one of her arms was an arrow stuck follow with a blood trail down to her hand, slowly dropping to the grass. I could hear her pant hardly. As if she couldn't breathe anymore. Then she fell down her knees. Looking back to into the blackness with horrified eyes. As if she could be dragged back into the darkness any time. I looked around me to see if there would be more humans around. But as always nothing except for the animals. So I started to wonder. Why was she all by herself? She didn't go mining into my cave. That was for sure. So, she could be miles away from her home. I felt bad on that though. The thought of seeing her parents walking around the house. Looking out of the window every minute. Hoping to see their beloved daughter returning to them. Even so the arrow would need to be removed. And as far as I could see she didn't have an weapon. So I slowly made my way to her.

like hours before I could finally caught my breath. I still stared back at the cave behind me. It wasn't the same I went into with those traitors. But I still was saved from the skeletons and zombies for now. The only problem was making it back to the village or at least find a shelter to spent the night into. My thoughts got broken when I heard footsteps coming closer. Maybe it was another person? Maybe someone to take me home? So I turned around. And suddenly lost my breathe again. Fear crawling up to my head as I saw that. From all the creatures walking down this planet it had to be _that_ creature. The creeper. My body froze before I could react. The Creeper coming closer and closer. I knew there was no escape. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. Waiting for it all too just end. Waiting for the hissing sound, for the bang and for everything to go black. But it never came. I could feel it staring down to me. Towering over me with its green body. But there was no sound of danger or an explosion. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself staring into the black holes. But one thing that was not in place. One thing I did not see in other creepers. Was a tiny spark into its eyes. As if they were filled with compassion, with love, with a dream. Unlike the other creepers that only had eyes like a black hole of emptiness and hatred. Then the second thing that I noticed was the fact it didn't have the sad face. It looked just.. natural. Most creepers always carry around that mouth of sadness. When I was exanimating the creature's body I noticed it was holding something under need one of his large paws. Under his paw was an amount of spider string. Enough to bound down the wound once the arrow would be out. When I reached for the string I could feel the creeper bending over me. But before I could back off I could feel the pain in my shoulder. Then it was gone and I could feel blood running down my shoulder but I didn't feel the arrow anymore.


	2. Charlie, Ashely and the farm cows

~Charlie's POV~

When I got closer to the girl she didn't even seen to notice until I was only a few feet away from her. When she looked up I could her pale skin draining to white. Of course I knew why. No one would trust a creature like me. She closed her eyes. Probably waiting for an explosion. But I just stood there. Looking down at her. Feeling guilty that she was shivering in fear. But I just stood there waiting for her to calm down. She did. Slowly she tried to open her eyes and faced me. There we were creeper and human girl staring each other in the eyes. Hers were blue. Just like the waters. Deep and never ending. She had fear in them. But also sadness, untrusting and anger. I noticed the back she had behind her. It was filled with ores that are found in the caves. There was even redstone and gold. I felt she was looking at me and when I looked back at her I noticed she stared at the string I got for her. Maybe I would make a giant mistake but leaving her with an arrow would be dangerous. When she reached down to grab it I took my chance. I Bent over her and grabbed the feathery end in my mouth. What should I do otherwise with no arms? Then I pulled. I could feel she tried to jerk back but I had already pulled out the arrow. Blood made their way down her arm. It was even worse than before. I could see tears running down her face. Is I though, it most have hurt badly. I was about to turn away and leave her be. Not because I wanted to! No, just because I felt she might think I'm just as terrible as the other creepers. Only causing pain and destruction. Then I heard it. I heard her voice.

"Thanks". She said it soft and it was hold back with a snob. I turned around to look at her. I saw her was busy binding her arm with the spider string I got her. When she was done. So let out a sight. Not a bad sight or a sad one. More like a relieved one.

"I own you my life" She said and then looked at me. Then she smiled. A real bright smile. I heard the cows talk about it once. Those humans could always make a nice face when they would smile bright.

~? POV~

I let tears roll down my face. Not only because of the pain caused by the removed arrow. But also because I would live.. I made it and what would supposed to be my dome just saved my life.

In my whole life I had never felt so Happy.. So relieved. I heard the creeper turning around. Ready to leave. I grabbed the string that lay on the grass. Surrounded by a print left by the creepers feet. I started to bind the string around the wound which had stopped pouring out my blood. I bit my lip for a second before I let these words slip of my mouth: "Thanks" Followed by a snob and I almost felt like crying again. Because I was still alive. I let out a relieved sight. "I own you my life" I could my mouth curve up into a smile. I looked back at the Creeper. Who was facing me now. Then I saw something I wouldn't even had dreamed of seeing a creeper doing that.

The creepers mouth turned into a smile. I looked at the sun. It was standing around midday. Meaning it would turn dark within 6 hours or less. I didn't know where I was. But to be honest. I don't care. I had lost my parents when they had fall down a ravine while being on a mission to find a new land to expand the village. Since then I had lived on my own and looked myself inside of the house that used to be shared with my parents. I guess I lost myself then. When I finally let myself out again I guess you could say I had lost myself. So when **_those _**asked me if I would wanted to join their mining trip. I felt like I had people caring about me.

I got lost in my though for a moment. I cried again. It was like all those feelings were coming out. And here I was alone. At least I felt alone. Until he come closer again.

I looked up to the Creeper and when I looked into his eyes I could see he was concerned. Somehow, Just Somehow I felt safe. "My name is Ashley" I said

Of course I knew creepers couldn't talk. But somehow I felt like I could trust him.

~Charlie's POV~

When she looked surprised at the fact I smiled she suddenly stared at the sun. So did I. Past midday. Meaning that it would be dark within 6 hours. When I looked back at her she suddenly seemed to be in a trance. She stared at the ground at her feet. Being deep in thought. Then suddenly the face that smiled brightly at first formed into a frown. Then she began to cry. I didn't know why she cried. Suddenly I felt uneasy. I knew she needed conformed but all I could was just staring at her. She seemed to notice I was looking at her because she raised her head and looked me into the eyes once again. I saw her relax. "My name is Ashley" she said. She layed her head on her knees and looked at me. Her tears slowly stopping to fall from those pretty eyes. Then she got up. Starting at the surrounding. I wanted tell her my name. But could I do that? I can't speak or neither have arms to write it down. I saw her walking towards some of the trees. Taking out an iron axe and started to take down some trees. When I looked at the surroundings myself my eyes fall on some cows staring at us at a distance. I could feel them talking about us. So I thought maybe they knew something I could do to tell her my name. Since they were kept on the farm they knew a lot about people. When I approached them I could hear them giggling as they stared at me from over the fence. "Why hello there Charlie" Mowed the left. "Hello. Is something wrong?" Not being sure why they would giggle. "Noo, Charlie nothing wrong. Berta and me just watched the whooole scense." The right cow mowed. "I see… Do you know where she is from?" I asked just to start a conversation. Bertha looked behind me I guess she took a look at the girl. "Nooo, I don't know where she came frooom. Do yooou Clara?" Bertha looked over to the other cow. The other cow took a look this time. "Doesn't seem like it." Clara said while shaking her leg. "But yooou sure are more a gentleman then an exploding rude." Clara mowed when looking at me. I felt a bit embarrassed. I turned around to see what Ashley was doing. I heard the cows giggling behind me again.


End file.
